Coming Clean
by AlternateShadesofBlue
Summary: Castle and Beckett are keeping a secret. Their friends have one of their own and they're going to have fun with it. Set four months post Always.


The light filtered through the loft as the sun was setting. She was curled up on the sofa, sitting with her legs folded in front of her. She'd cast Castle's Ipad to the coffee table while she reflected on the current case. It was looking like a strange but run of the mill crime of passion and Castle's theories were running as wild as they came. His latest had something to do with werewolves, much to her irritation. Well, and amusement if she was being honest with herself. It lightened the mood, much like the razzing the boys enjoyed.

She was uncharacteristically warm with the west windows close. The sun beat down on her and she removed her red cardigan, leaving her in her gray v-neck and yoga pants. Castle was in his study, writing. She could hear the faint sound of his rapid fingers dancing on the keyboard. She had the day off and they had spent the morning together. Alexis was at a friends so most of it had been spent leisurely, but active. His bedroom and shower were well employed, they only paused to whip up food to quench their other appetite.

She let the rhythm of his typing lull her back to her thoughts on the case. It brought her back to something she'd been noticing a lot lately.

Ryan and Esposito had been looking at the two of them curiously, more so than usual. Kate couldn't shake how particularly watchful they had been when she and Castle were running case theory earlier that week. She bit her lip, a rush of guilt washing over her from realizing it had been four months since that stormy night. They were hiding their relationship from everyone but Martha, her father and Alexis. Even Lanie had been kept in the dark- she'd been dodging conversations that lingered beyond the usual drop and pop shop talk. She'd feigned business and exhaustion but eventually that wouldn't be enough. In fact, she was pretty sure it already wasn't enough. Surely they had all been at least a little suspicious?

Warm arms wrapped around her from behind as Castle pressed his lips to her cheek and she turned to greet him with a smile and joined their lips. They parted and he maneuvered his way around his sofa and plopped down beside her. She leaned into his body as an arm enveloped her shoulders. She ran a hand up and down his jeaned thigh, still lost in her thoughts.

"I'd offer you a penny but that always seemed so cut-rate. Quarter maybe? A dollar!" His eyes twinkled, appearing to be amused with himself.

He'd startled her. When realization of his meaning hit, she smiled, adding an eye-roll for effect at his boyishness. "Oh. You want to know what I'm thinking about?"

"Well, that wasn't the first thing on my mind when I came over here..." His eyes darted to her mouth.

"Again Castle? We're turning into bunnies!"

"There's a joke in there somewhere, I can feel it."

She pinched his arm playfully. Ignoring his suggestiveness, she released her thoughts.

"I think we need to come clean about _this_." She motioned her fingers back and forth between them."

His eyes watched her hands motioning curiously. She knew that look. The soft smirk, his eyes appearing to darken with desire. She wasn't surprised as he tightened his hold on her shoulder and pressed his thighs more firmly against hers. His face leaned in. Her breath caught, her pulse quickened,and the blood rushed to the most interesting places. She cursed herself for letting him reel her in so easily.

"Why Ka-ate," he drew out her name in two sensuous syllables, "are you suggesting we hop in the shower again? I certainly wouldn't object to another go."

Oh, she should've know better than to expect anything less for him. She walked right into that one. His lips pressed to hers. He moved his mouth to her jawline and she felt his breath along her neck as he tasted his way down to her collarbone, sucking her pulse point.

"Castle," she murmured, struggling to focus. He only hummed a response in her neck.

"Castle!" she spoke with more strength before pushing his chest gently to release his lips. "You know that's not what I meant."

He lifted his gaze and earnestly replied, "You can't utter the words _come_ and _clean_ while doing _that _motion with your hands and blame me for misunderstanding, Detective."

Despite trying to keep her lips firm, the amused smile was too much for her to fight back. "You're ridiculous."

"And you love it." He grinned.

His eyes were playful with lust and she couldn't focus or argue with the handsome, confident grin of his on display. It could wait, couldn't it? They could talk later.

Seeming to be worried he was insensitive, he acknowledged, "Something's bothering you, Kate. We can totally put _this," _now it was his turn to motion, "on hold." He looked resigned, relaxing into the couch, prepared to listen.

She took in the cool blue of his fitted shirt and the way it brought out his eyes. The sexy stubble along his chin that would surely leave friction burns in it's wake all over her. It was an easy decision at that moment. She answered by maneuvering into his lap, gripping her fingers tightly in his button-up and yanking him to her lips. Picturing the dark look of desire he displayed before she pulled him in and let him take the reigns of their kiss, enjoying the feel of him being in control of their passion crescendo.

Blood rushed her cheeks and she felt heady- light, as whatever problems she was facing slowly drifted away in a song somewhere behind her. His journey down her neck made a return fare and he was toying with that spot behind her ear that brought her goosebumps. She let go of the tapping at the back of her consciousness as his soft smile pressed into her barely repressed one. Concentration was so fleeting when he was working those satin lips and urging tongue against her own. He lightly nipped against her bottom lip and his tongue eased over it in apology before it slipped searchingly through her parted mouth, increasing the tempo and joining hers. The fingers of one hand traced up and down her spine as the other hand cupped the side of her neck and pulled her in closer. She ran her hands hungrily in his hair and pressed him to her.

Buttons were pulled apart, feet were stumbled along to the bedroom and showers were never had because the bed was a closer option to fall to as one.

As they both subsided, his arms were wrapped around her frame, and she was leaned into his chest. Her lost thoughts from earlier reared themselves again.

"Castle."

He nuzzled her forehead with his lips. "Hmm?" She smiled at the contented sound in his voice. She loved this, she loved them.

"What I was talking about earlier, before we ventured into the shower conversation..."

"A shower?" He kissed her temple, running his hands down to rest at the top of her hips. "That sounds lovely Kate." His voice was teasing, playful, still euphoric from their natural high.

It was a combination of charming and annoying how he did that. "Come on, focus." She wasn't going to let him derail her this time. "I was talking about our friends. I think it's time we tell them about this."

"You want to tell them about our sexual encounter?"

She glared, annoyed and losing patience with him. She considered leaving the bed as a look of regret flashed his face, recognizing he had taken it too far. He raised his hands up in mock surrender. "Kidding! Sorry, I know what you meant."

Kate accepted his words, letting his adorable pout erase her irritation. She rested her chin in her hand, keeping eye contact, her face serious. "So?" She questioned and when he only responded with an uncertain scratch of his temple she continued, "What do you think?"

He exhaled. "Yeah, okay." He inhaled just as deeply, seeming conflicted. "I just- I kind of like having this all to ourselves."

"I do too." She smiled, thinking about how much fun they'd been having conspiring together to keep it secret. "But- we can't keep this to ourselves forever. Too much longer and they might be really hurt."

"That's true," he responded, his words careful. "Would you think me shallow to admit that I know the minute this gets out, things like quickies in the janitor's closet, make-out sessions on stake-outs, and running my fingers along your thigh under the desk," he did a trial of just that under the sheets and she tensed in anticipation, "will suddenly become a little harder to hide. Not to mention what the press might do with it."

She frowned thoughtfully. "I know. I just hate keeping this from our friends. I don't like the dishonesty."

"Not dishonesty. Discretion. We're being discreet. Think about Gates."

"We don't have to tell the whole world yet. Just the team."

His lips tightened into a thin line. "You're right. We should tell them- but after this case."

She smiled. "Thank you Castle. You know-" She lowered her eyes, tickling her fingers along his pulse point before meeting her lips to taste along his neck. She continued, raising her face to his lowered gaze as he groaned in appreciation of her talent. "We can always come up with even more creative ways to hide our precinct trysts."

"Oh do tell Kate. You know how I love running ideas with you."

She beamed and leaned in to whisper her thoughts seductively into his ear. She adored the gasp of feigned surprise and grumble of desire as he pulled her on top of him. Their mouths crashed together once again.

* * *

"Another one for the books", Esposito stated as he banished the case folder to the metal desk tray that was already over-brimmed with paperwork. He fell into his office chair, pitching back and resting laced fingers behind his head.

"Is it me or are the cases getting creepier? The stabbing the dog groomer with her own scissors is one thing, but shaving her body hair with a pair of electric shears and gluing dog hair on her naked body?" Detective Ryan shivered.

"No kidding bro. This one, was straight up out of a horror flick." He shuddered.

Castle jumped in. "And you all mocked me when I suggested Werewolves. That my friends, would have been less strange."

Javier did his best to close the case in his consciousness, wanting to move on. His mind fell on the quickest way to do that. "Call Jenny. We are going to do some serious drinkage tonight."

He noticed Mom and Dad exchange of a nervous glance. Beckett suggested, "actually Ryan, you should invite her, and I'll call Lanie too. Castle and I had something we wanted to discuss with you guys. Seems like a good time. Castle's treat, The Old Haunt, meet there around eight?"

"Thanks for volunteering me Beckett." She raised an eyebrow, and they exchanged silent banter about something again. Hell if he knew what it was about. "She's right though, I am covering the tab," Castle offered.

"Sounds great, I'll call Jenny to double-check but I don't think she had plans. We'll be there", Ryan replied, picking up his cell and plucking in a text.

Esposito smiled curiously. "Something to talk to us about, huh? I never turn down free drinks. Prepare to dig deep bro."

"That's the benefit of tax deductions. You can treat your research to a good time. We'll see you tonight." Castle and Beckett finished putting their coats on and headed to the elevator. When the doors met, Ryan turned to a still smirking Esposito.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Ryan asked.

"Definitely. Care to have some fun with it?"

* * *

When Castle and Beckett arrived at The Old Haunt, the gang was already seated at a few combined tables to fit the entire group against a wall. The bar was busy and loud, about average for a Thursday game night. Most of the patrons had their eyes on the Knicks on the flat-screen in the corner of the bar. After an exchange of greetings and a quick order of drinks for them both, the group exchanged some off-color case jokes, and the chatter mellowed to an uncomfortable still.

Esposito was the first to break the silence. "So, Beckett... You said you and Castle had something to talk with us about?"

She shifted. Castle's fingertips grazed her thigh under the table and rested there. She met his eyes, hoping he would take the reign. He looked charged at the idea of announcing their status, whereas her stomach wouldn't stop flip-flopping. Announcements weren't her thing.

He gave her thigh a squeeze. "Beckett and I- we're in a relationship."

The table didn't respond. She shielded herself, preparing for the worst, crossing her arms. She spoke carefully, "We're sorry we didn't tell you sooner. We wanted to, we just were waiting for the right time."

Castle took over. "We didn't want any complications with Gates our anyone at the precinct while everything was..."

She continued for Castle, shyly, "so new between us." There faces seemed unreadable. Now she was just wishing they had any response, even if it was negative. She looked pleadingly to Lanie, worried that her feelings would be the most likely to be hurt. Lanie's eyes cast down.

She worked her gaze around the table to her friends, hoping one of them would give the sign they understood and when she met Ryan's and Jenny's she felt relief wash over her. They were breaking into a smile! And soon Esposito was joining them, and then Lanie too. Okay, this was all going to be okay. They were happy for them, but then... They were laughing. They were busting guts, laughing out loud. Uncontrollably even.

"What the hell's so funny?" Castle asked, looking confused.

They didn't answer. They were glancing between each other and every time their eyes would meet, they seemed to share some kind of inside joke and then they'd laugh again. The noisy bar attendee's had even started to notice and several people were staring at their table in interest. This was unexpected. And awkward.

"Okay, the joke's on us. Did you already know? Have a betting pool? What?" Castle asked, sounding exasperated and she knew it was killing him not being in on whatever the joke was.

"Yeah, what's the deal guys?" She asked.

They all began to breathe again and their laughter slowed in soft chuckles. Lanie attempted to speak first. "Uh. That's funny. Sure you guys got together."

"Wait. What?" Castle surveyed their friends, appearing to do his best to get a read.

"What do you mean sure?" Beckett asked cautiously.

"Beckett and I are together." Castle stated with confidence.

"After all this time? That's a good one," Esposito answered.

"Yeah, I'm not buying it." Lanie replied with doubt.

Ryan added, "friend-zoned for too long, right Jenny?"

"Totally. We know you're just pulling our legs," she answered her husband.

"What? No, no. We're not. We're really dating. We have been for about four months," Beckett insisted.

"Yeah. Why don't you believe us?" Castle sounded defensive.

"Four months? Now I know you're lying." Esposito looked incredulous.

"Yeah, there's no way that we wouldn't have noticed if something was going on. You guys wouldn't be able to hide that," Lanie added.

Ryan and Jenny nodded before he spoke. "I agree. Good effort though."

"I think we were better at it than you think." Castle stated emphatically.

"Yeah, we're not kidding guys, Castle and I are in love." She laced her fingers in his, at first not even realizing what she had said when she felt Castle's eyes focused on her. She turned her head, meeting his eyes with a shy smile.

"Love?" He asked, emotion seeming to catch in his throat.

She couldn't believe she had just admitted it here, so easily slipping from her tongue. "Yeah." They turned to face their friends, full of happiness.

Lanie glanced from Castle to Kate, and Kate almost thought there was a hint of a smile before she drawled, "Oh please! The two of you will have to do better than that."

"Yep. Anyone can grab hands and get googly-eyed. Look, even Lanie and I can do it." Esposito grabbed Lanie's hand in show.

Castle and Beckett muttered in unison. "Like that proves anything."

Esposito and Lanie looked confused and replied in together, "What?"

Beckett met knowing eyes with Castle before rolling them. She leaned back, irritation clearly displayed on her face.

Ignoring Esposito she asked, "Why don't you believe us? You've all been ragging us about it for long enough.

He answered, "that's exactly it. If something had happened we would have caught it. You'd be sneaking off in the janitor's closet or macking in the elevator or something. No way all of us would have missed it."

"Actually..." Castle responded.

Esposito interruped, "don't even go there bro. I'm not buying it."

Beckett replied, exasperated that they were going in circles. "Okay fine. What's it going to take to convince you. Us making out right here?"

Everyone looked amongst each other, not appearing to take her offer seriously.

"Fine you know what- Castle come here." She grabbed his wrist and he stood, looking uncertain.

"Beckett- Kate- what are you..."

She cut him off. "They want proof, we'll give it to them." She downed her drink.

"If _I _peck you, are we in a relationship too?" Esposito challenged.

"Shut up Javi." Kate tried to ignore him and just focus on Castle. She pressed him against the wall behind him.

"This is getting weird." Jenny mumbled.

If she wanted to eliminate their doubt, they had to leave no doubt. The look of surprise on Castle's face made it all the more exciting for her. She gripped his coat lapel, pulling his lips to meet hers. Before she knew it he joining in, pressing her body to his with a hand to the small of her back, while his other hand splayed her neck in possession. She moaned, nibbling his bottom lip and then slipping her tongue into his mouth. Their intensity increased and the room around them at some point was silenced by their engrossment of each other. Their hands explored up each others backs, into hair, running along sides, pulling at shoulders; toeing the line of too much public display. After unknown time had passed, she remembered her friends and withdrew, leaving both of them panting in desire.

He found his voice before she could string a coherent sentence. "See. Together. Not faked." Well, close to a sentence anyway, she thought dryly.

As she gained her bearings she realized the silence wasn't completely because they were lost in each others kisses. The entire bar was focused on them and the only noise left was the sports announcer on the television monitor. Her friends jaws were slack and a blush warmed her cheeks. This wasn't just a random bar of strangers. This was Castle's bar and most of these people were regulars.

At least there wouldn't be doubt now with her friends, and well, with anyone apparently. She realized it would probably be in every local gossip column the next day and the topic of all local chatter amongst the single woman looking for well-off bachelor lists. She focused back on their friends as their expressions regained composure.

She cleared her throat. "So, now you believe us?"

Slowly they all joined each other in huge grins. They looked really happy for them and kind of amused.

"Wow!" Esposito exclaimed.

"Yeah. We're happy for you," Ryan said.

"Totally," Esposito threw in.

"Took you long enough," Lanie scolded.

"So happy you finally figured out what we saw," Jenny added sweetly.

Castle and Beckett beamed, satisfied and relieved, capturing another glimpse together.

"Oh and by the way, we totally already knew," Esposito shot out.

"What!" Castle exclaimed.

"No you didn't," Beckett responded, incredulous.

"That's impossible," Castle added.

"How could you know? You're just saving face since you were so suspicious." Beckett crossed her arms again, challenging him.

Lanie did the same, staring her up and down."Nope, I saw you two making out under the stairwell three months ago."

"Yep, and Ryan and I saw you sneaking out of the closet weeks ago when we were coming out of the locker room," Esposito downed his shot glass of tequila.

"Yep, and I saw you making out in your car," Jenny motioned to Beckett, "when I was picking up Ryan for lunch awhile back." Ryan nodded.

Ryan added, "Plus, when you came back you started drinking Castle's coffee when yours ran out. I knew something was up."

Her face paled and Castle gulped, both realizing they were telling the truth. "Oh my God, why didn't you tell us?"

"You didn't tell us. We thought we'd see how long you held out," Esposito spoke dryly. "Plus, it gave us a betting pool advantage." He fed the birds with Ryan, pleased.

Castle and Beckett exchanged bemoaned noises. There actually was a betting pool!

"It's been four years!" Castle exclaimed.

"I'm telling you, I might be able to retire on this shit." He teased.

Before they could respond Lanie scolded "serves the two of you right for keeping this from your closest friends." She glared at Beckett, probably more for show than anything else.

Beckett met her attitude. "Some friends, you guys totally just let us make out in a bar full of people. You could have stopped us."

"Where's the fun in that. And bro, that display right there, totally inappropriate in your place of business." Esposito deadpanned.

Ryan joined in. "Yep, you own this place Castle, think of what your customers will say."

"Really, get a room." Jenny drawled while sipping her drink. Ryan laughed but smiled at them with good-nature.

"Very funny, just for that, I'm taking Beckett home to finish where we left off." He grabbed Kate's coat and pulled her to a stand.

"Good idea Castle, they started it, now you can go home and take care of my sudden thirst for action."

They all recoiled in disgust. Esposito added in, "really Beckett?"

"Too much information," groaned Ryan.

"Go get yours girl. And I want all the details, you owe me," Lanie warned.

"Have fun you two lovebirds," Jenny added in, flashing a knowing smile.

She smiled back, looping her arm in Castle's offered up elbow. "Goodnight."

"See you guys tomorrow." Castle cupped his hand to the side of his mouth and lowered his voice, "Late, if I have anything to say about it."

They all groaned again and Jenny added, "Go home. Ya'll are too much."

"What about our drinks?" Esposito yelled out after them.

"Even though you don't deserve it- tab, put it on my tab," Castle okayed it with the nearest waitress before they exited the bar.

* * *

They walked arm-in-arm towards Kate's apartment, keeping their watch for an available cab."You think they really knew this whole time?" He stopped and turned to face her, curious.

She looked thoughtful. He saw her expression lighten and they joined together, "Nah!" They kissed sweetly before he took her hand and they continued together into the night.

* * *

_A/N: This is my first Castle submission and I was so nervous to publish it! I would love and appreciate reviews for that very reason! Thank you to tankgirl73 for the prompts. _


End file.
